


[稀金前传][芽詹]Romantic Mystery

by Icylily



Series: 稀有金属 Precious Metal [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: About that sixteen-year-old in Brooklyn, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) reference, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Secret Crush, 稀有金属 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于十六岁的布鲁克林……<br/>双向暗恋。<br/>可以单独阅读也可以作为稀金系列的前传。<br/>这个史蒂乎有点ooc不过我稀饭-w-<br/>反正稀金续篇里也ooc了那就大家一起ooc吧【自暴自弃脸</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Romantic Mystery 上

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Romantic Mystery  
> By: 林俊杰  
>  

 

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

——Kelly Clarkson 《You Found Me》

 

***

炙烈的阳光烘烤着地面，似乎要将一切融化。

两个少年一前一后，沿着铁轨慢慢走着。

他们没能搭上末班火车。半途拦截的冷藏卡车在离布鲁克林还有两英里的郊外将他们放了下来。

天热得不像话，不远处的树林里传来一阵阵蝉鸣，将原本心烦意乱的心情搅得更加烦躁了。

巴基没穿上衣，结实的胸膛被太阳晒得发红。他抬手擦了擦额头的汗珠，冲着眼前瘦削的背影喊：

“史蒂夫……”

金发男孩没有回头，他的脚步停滞了一下，然后走得更快了。

“史蒂夫！”

“谁他妈是史蒂夫？”

“史蒂维，别这样。”

巴基快跑了几步，超过了史蒂夫，他转了个身，开始倒退着走路。

史蒂夫偷偷瞥了一眼友人赤裸的胸膛，他觉得更热了。

“我说，伙计，”褐发少年慢悠悠地将手背到脑后，“又不是我把最后那点钱拿去买热狗的，为什么闹别扭的人反而是你？”

“如果不是你急着要为你的‘朵儿’赢取那只玩具熊，我们本来有足够的钱吃饭和回家。”

史蒂夫反唇相讥，心里想的却是这他妈都蠢透了。

巴基咧开嘴，笑得像个没心没肺的小混蛋。

“你必须承认，它还是挺可爱的。”

“然而你还是没能拿下它。”

“只差那么一点点，”巴基将右臂摊平，手指勾起，眯起眼做了一个瞄准的姿势，“总有一天，我要成为这世上最出色的射手。”

那优美的肩部线条，以及微微拱起的肱二头肌，让史蒂夫的注意力又涣散了几秒。

他觉得有必要说点什么，在某些令人后悔的举动发生之前。

“怎么，光凭一幅画无法赢得公主的青睐？”

哦不，不是这个。

可是太晚了，巴基的胳膊已经垂了下来。

天边不知何时飘来一大片乌云，遮住了太阳，在熠熠生辉的绿眼睛里投下一片阴影。

“对不起。”

“为什么道歉？”

“我不该把它送给多萝西，”他低下头，轻轻踢开脚边一颗石子，“我不知道那花了你整整一个星期……我可以把它要回来。”

史蒂夫将头歪向一边。是呀，他不知道，他什么时候知道过？

“还是别了。”他停下了脚步，阴阳怪气地说，“我可不想破坏你的情圣形象。”

这话似乎有些过分，他几乎当下就后悔了。

可惜史蒂夫罗杰斯的字典里就是没有后退二字。

云层中响起了几声闷雷，几颗豆大的雨点砸了下来，在没有植被覆盖的黄土地上扬起片片飞尘。

巴基抬起头，露出受伤的神情。一滴雨水正好落在他的眼睑上，在他浓密的睫毛上凝结成一颗晶莹的珠子。

那本该是很美的一帧画面，即使带着某种悲怆的色彩。

“难道你喜欢多萝西？”他像是想到了什么，抓了抓后脑勺，“伙计，你早该告诉我的，不过现在也不算晚，我可以帮你介绍——”

史蒂夫盯着那张上下翻动的嘴。

天哪，人类的嘴唇怎么能红润成这样？

“你够了没有？”

他必须用喊的来转移那见鬼的注意力。

巴基怔住了，片刻之后他才回过神来，懊恼地甩着胳膊。

“该死的，史蒂维，吃醋也该有个限度，适可而止吧。”

他伸出手，指尖碰到了他露在袖子外面的手腕。那个部位变得异常灼热，热得他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。

“你才要适可而止！”他怒吼了一声，反应过来的时候拳头已经撞上了巴基的下巴。

巴基踉跄后退了几步才勉强止住了与地面亲密接触的趋势。

“操，史蒂夫，”他擦了擦下巴，“你这又是发的什么疯？”

史蒂夫呼呼地喘着气，脸涨得通红。

风渐渐大了起来，更多的雨点砸了下来。

那阵不规则的呼吸声很快让巴基忘记了方才的遭遇。他走上前，解下缠在腰间的衬衫，匆匆往史蒂夫的头上盖去。

“虽然搞不懂你在生哪门子气，”他咕哝着，“我们还是赶紧回家吧，雨越下越大了。”

对一个哮喘病患者而言，淋雨可不是什么有趣的事。

史蒂夫低着头一动不动，当巴基再次攀上他的手臂时，他突然猛地挣脱了那只手，不顾一切地朝雨幕中冲去。

那件白色的衬衫飘落在风中，很快溅上了星星泥点。

 

***

“您好，罗杰斯夫人，我又来打扰了。”

站在门口的少年将帽子捏在手里，毕恭毕敬地鞠了一躬。

“说什么打扰，每次都要麻烦你来照看他。”

“史蒂夫呢？”他将鞋子整整齐齐地摆在门口，眼睛不由自主地朝史蒂夫卧室的方向张望着。

萨拉忧心忡忡地叹了口气。

“他刚吃了药，应该还没有睡着，你去看看他吧。”

得到许可的巴基腼腆地笑了一下，随后飞快地钻进了那间小小的卧室。

哦，史蒂维。

巴基趴在床沿，压在地板上的膝盖骨有些疼，不过这个姿势方便他端详史蒂维的睡颜。

他看上去很不好，呼吸急促，脸红得有些病态。

这个小混蛋，谁叫你非要冒雨冲回家的？

巴基一边在心里数落着，一边将手心贴上小混蛋汗涔涔的额头。

他的眉心纠结了起来。史蒂维在发烧。

似乎是感觉到了额头传来的触感，史蒂夫细长的睫毛抖动了一下，慢慢睁开了眼睛。

巴基笑了。“嗨，蠢蛋，”手指点了点他的鼻尖，“感觉如何？”

“混球……”

他有气无力地吐出这两个字，接着又是一阵猛咳。

巴基将手探到他身下，轻按着他的背。

“你这家伙到底在想什么，”他不住地摇头，脸上的笑容勉强还没有褪去，“你妈妈快要担心死了。”

“想我怎么就甩不掉某个混球。”

史蒂夫悻悻地回答，巴基却不以为意地笑出声来。

“我可不是那么容易就甩掉的，”他朝他眨眨眼，“除非哪天我成了幽灵——不，即使是幽灵，我也会一直闹腾你（haunt you）。”

看着对方只有无奈地叹气，巴基笑得更欢了。

“对了，要不要吃桔子，”他像变戏法似的从兜里掏出一个黄澄澄的大桔子，“来自史密斯小姐的礼物。”

史蒂夫撇撇嘴，“你生日还没到呢。”

“提前给的，谁叫我是这一带最乖的小孩。”

巴基扮了个鬼脸，接着他开始剥桔子。

“算你会装。”史蒂夫小声说，视线定格在一点点褪下的桔子皮上，假装没有留意到那些修长的手指。

大概是药物的作用，看着巴基剥桔子似乎也成了一件十分辛苦的差事。

眼皮愈发沉重了，他差点又要昏睡了过去，如果不是嘴里突然被塞进了一瓣光滑的桔子。

他闭着眼，几乎是凭借本能般地一口咬下，酸甜的汁液在口腔中逐渐弥漫开。

嘴角被什么擦了一下。

他慢慢咀嚼着咽下，几秒后又有一瓣塞了进来。

一，二，三……史蒂夫在心里数着，数到五的时候，他张开眼，头歪向床沿。

“我吃够了，”他说，“你吃吧。”

巴基愣了一下，接着又笑了起来。那个嘴角的弧度，史蒂夫只希望他现在手里有支笔。

“我早吃过了，”他将桔子递到他嘴边，“吃了好几个呢。所以这些都是你的，而你的任务就是把它们吃掉，大兵。”

才怪，史蒂夫心想，他又不是不知道水果现在是多么紧俏的商品，有钱也不一定能买到。

但是他现在没力气和他争论，所以他只是乖乖地张开嘴，让眼前这个混球得意洋洋地喂他吃完整个桔子。

而且他笑起来真好看。

 

***

“想睡吗？”

喂完桔子，他将额头贴上了史蒂夫汗涔涔的额角，热度好像退下去了一点，他不确定，但史蒂夫没有继续咳了，这是个好现象。

“还好。”史蒂夫有些嫌弃地将那颗脑袋顶开，“别靠那么近，热死了。”

刚才吃的桔子给他补充了一些微不足道的体力，然而史蒂夫可不认为这值得庆祝，因为某些愚不可及的念头似乎又在蠢蠢欲动了。

他有些希望巴基能让他一个人呆着，又有些希望他能永远陪在他身边。

他想了想，说，“给我讲个故事吧。”

“讲故事？”

巴基有些为难地抓了抓头发，“伙计，我可不知道……你想听什么？我怎么破坏贝卡和隔壁那个臭小子的第一次约会？”

史蒂夫叹了口气。他从薄被下伸出一只手，指了指放在床脚的一本书。

“就从那里面挑个故事吧。”

“安徒生童话？”他探身抄过那本书，用戏谑的口吻念着封皮上的名字，“我不知道你还对童话感兴趣，你可真是涉猎广泛……Ouch！”

史蒂夫透过被子在他腰上蹬了一脚。

“嘿！”他言简意赅地表达着内心的不满。

他懒洋洋地扔过去一个白眼。

“好吧，童话爱好者，”他翻开书页，红润的脸颊鼓起，如同一只渴望被啃食的苹果，“‘海的女儿’，插图不错，就讲这个吧，‘在海的远处，水是那么蓝，像最美丽的矢车菊花瓣，同时又是那么清，像最明亮的玻璃……’”

史蒂夫慢慢合上眼。巴基的声音中蕴含着某种力量，总能令他纷乱的心绪归于宁静。

而他的形象却恰恰是令他千绪纷扰的元凶。

这简直荒谬得有些可笑。

“……她的皮肤又光又嫩，像玫瑰的花瓣，她的眼睛是蔚蓝色的，像最深的湖水。不过，跟其他的公主一样，她没有腿，她身体的下部是一条鱼尾。”

巴基在这里停顿了一下。“可惜。”他小声说。

史蒂夫弯起了嘴角。

“继续。”

“遵命，长官。”

他先给他掖了掖被角，随后接着念了下去。

“……大家都在喝采，称赞她，她从来没有跳得这么美丽。快利的刀子似乎在砍着她的细嫩的脚，但是她并不感觉到痛，因为她的心比这还要痛。”

巴基又一次停了下来，史蒂夫静默地等待着下文。

他听见了一声抽噎，和一句“见鬼”。

“……她向尖刀看了一跟，接着又把眼睛掉向这个王子；他正在梦中喃喃地念着他的新嫁娘的名字。他思想中只有她存在。刀子在小人鱼的手里发抖……”

这次他停顿的时间比以往都要长。

史蒂夫在心里默默数了一分钟，然而巴基迟迟没有继续的意思。

“干嘛停下？”他的眼皮轻颤了一下，脑袋转向他的方向，“遇到了不认识的字？”

“怎么可能！”巴基伸手扒拉了下那团金毛，“给我好好躺着。”

他清了清嗓子，继续念了下去：

“小美人鱼拿稳了刀子，划破手指，给王子写了一封血书。终于明白了真相的王子与公主解除了婚约，找到小美人鱼，拉着她的手跳进了大海，两人从此幸福地生活在一起。”

他啪地把书合上。“剧——终。”

史蒂夫无声地笑了。

“我说，这个故事有那么有趣吗？”

巴基听上去十分困惑。

“当然，没有什么比happy ending更棒了。”

两人从此幸福地生活在一起。

那该有多美好，不论是不是童话。

他侧过身，将头埋在枕头里笑得上气不接下气，直到眼睛开始模糊。

“对不起，打了你。”

他悄声说，有些希望对方没有听到。

“说什么呢！”

一个吻温柔地落在了他突出的肩胛骨上，也落进了他心中的深渊里。

 

***

那是从什么时候开始的？

绝对不是第一次见面的时候，也不是第二次见面的时候。

不，或许从那时就开始了。

史蒂夫很早就觉得，巴基这家伙身上大概有种磁场，他总是能找到他，在每条流传着他“光辉战绩”的小巷里，在每次他即将打败对手的关键时刻，他总是从天而降，像骑士，像战神，但更多的时候，像个典型的布鲁克林小混球，将他眼看着就要到手的胜利转化为一场闹剧。

史蒂夫也不是从一开始就知道领情两个字怎么写。这家伙是个麻烦，尤其是每次干完架以后脸上挂着彩也非要死皮赖脸地黏上来，又是搂脖子又是拍肩膀的。

什么德行。

可他偏偏没法揍他。

因为巴基并非真正意义上的混蛋，他没有理由揍他。

并不是因为那张脸，并不是。

揍不了又甩不脱，实在是个麻烦，大麻烦。

哪怕后来他又把他从其他混蛋的铁拳底下救回来无数次，将急病发作的他背去了医疗站无数次，还强迫他吃了那么多奇奇怪怪，但味道相当不错的点心。

这种乱七八糟的日子持续了好一阵子，直到某一天，固执如牛的史蒂夫做出了让步。

他默许自己的身边多了一个人。

一个本名叫詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，但是总让史蒂夫叫自己巴基的小混蛋。

本来日子还可以一直这么没心没肺地过下去，直到那年夏天，史蒂夫刚刚度过了自己的十六岁生日。

那天早上他从一场精疲力尽的迷梦中醒来，巴基已经回家了，因为他答应了贝卡要陪她去……哪里来着？

史蒂夫不记得这些了，他只记得睁开眼时两腿间粘腻的感觉。

他没有慌张，他读过一些书，知道遗精是怎么回事，虽然和其他人相比他的第一次实在有些姗姗来迟。

他试着回忆了一下刚刚逝去的那个夜晚，不为别的，他只希望和他分享床铺的巴基没有注意到这些，否则他真是这辈子都没脸见他了。

天气比较热，所以巴基只盖了一条床单，而他仍然盖着薄被，所以被发现的概率应该很小。

他又仔细回想了一下，突然全身冰凉。

他想起了那个梦，想起了梦中的巴基是如何在他轻柔的抚摸下打开身体，在他进入的时候发出动听的呻吟。

他吞咽了一下，带着某种绝望，一种热血沸腾的绝望。

母亲的声音在客厅里响起。

“知道了，妈妈，”他慌张地脱下内裤，将它和床单卷在一起扔到床下，又随手拖过一条长裤套上，“我马上就来。”

直到几个小时后，家里只剩下他一人，他像是犯罪似的将那团赃物从床下抽出，扔进了脸盆里。

水哗哗地流过苍白的手指。

他咬着下唇，他能洗干净这一切吗？

他当他是最好的朋友，他却对他抱有下流的想法。

他的脸不由自主地又开始发烧了。

他狠狠地揉搓着手中的衣物，几乎要搓破那层薄薄的布料。

可恶的混球！

少年小声咒骂着，一边抬手抹了抹脸。

眼睛里不小心进了肥皂沫，泪水不受控制地汹涌而下。

 

***

“我介绍一下，这位是多萝西的朋友，曼蒂，这位是……”

巴基又在兴致勃勃地张罗四人约会，这是这个月第几次来着？

简直棒极了。

他握了一下藏在衣袋里的右手，又慢慢松开。前些天他用它揍了巴基，虎口似乎还有些隐隐作痛，此时那阵痛感正顺着血管缓缓扩散到他的全身。

好吧，如果这是他的好兄弟所期望的，他不介意将这场见鬼的游戏奉陪到底。

他从口袋里抽出手，五指张开梳理了一下头发，笑容满面地迎了上去。

“嗨，我叫史蒂夫，史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

 

***

1934年的夏天，唐老鸭首次在电影中亮相，中子星概念被提出，阿道夫希特勒被任命为德国元首……

1934年的夏天，16岁的布鲁克林少年，发现自己恋爱了。

 

TBC

 

 

 


	2. Romantic Mystery 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 这里二人相遇的年龄参考了漫画（芽十二岁詹十三岁），而芽盾失去母亲的年龄是照着电影走的，所以他们相遇的时候芽盾还不是孤儿。

Dear Heart, I met a boy today……prepare to shatter.

——Unknown

 

***

那是从什么时候开始的？

十二岁那年，贝卡收到了第一封情书。它来自隔壁班的那个书呆子。

那孩子戴着酒瓶底一般厚的眼镜，手里总捧着一本谁也读不懂，也不想懂的书。

身为巴恩斯家的长子，巴基当仁不让地拦截了下来。

虽然他也从校园恶霸的拳头底下救过那小子几次，但这绝对是两码事。

他没有告诉贝卡他拆开了那封信。

那封情书看得巴基云里雾里，也许他不该这么干的，贝卡怎么也不可能对这种家伙感兴趣吧。

唯一印象深刻的是结尾的一首诗，虽然那时候他仍不是很懂那些火啊烟的描写，但他莫名地觉得，那是一首很美的诗。

于是他将它背了下来。

 

***

他吹着口哨走在小巷里。这里有一条回家的捷径，可以缩短将近一半的路程。

通常他都会选择大路，毕竟布鲁克林的街巷可不是什么安全的所在。

不过巴基很自信，他的个头在十三岁那年又拔高了一些，已经比一般的孩子看起来都更加成熟。他的打架技能也在不断进步中。

更何况现在还是大白天。

转过一个弯，墙角的阴影里传来一阵不小的动静，他不禁朝那个方向望去。

眼前出现了一个瘦弱的金发男孩，他正气势汹汹地挥动着胳膊，对着面前至少高出他两个头的一名大个子。

如同一只被激怒的幼猫。

巴基停下了脚步。他没有立刻出手相助，如此力量悬殊的角斗实在太过罕见，以至于令他产生了想要看场好戏的心情。

……

幼猫的格斗毫无章法可言，他的拳头柔软地如同棉花，而他的体力也明显开始透支。他用一面有些凹陷的垃圾箱盖护着小小的身体，但那看上去收效甚微。

这令驻足观望的巴基有一点失望。

他还以为这小鬼一定有什么杀手锏，如今看来他真的只是在以卵击石而已。

这时男孩的眼睛朝他这边看了一下，他在那里面窥见一片浩瀚而深邃的蓝色，如同暴风雨前宁静的海面。

“来呀，”他叫嚷着，“我能这样干上一整天！”

他举起手里的“盾牌”，然后又在下一波攻击中摇晃着倒下。

巴基一下子被击中了，或许是由于那个不服输的眼神，又或许是那句斩钉截铁的宣言。

他的耳边突然响起了那首诗。

——每个人的心里都有一团火，路过的人只看到烟。

他不敢相信自己的眼睛，此刻他心中的那簇火苗正在阴暗的墙角里安静地燃烧。

——但是总有一个人，总有那么一个人能看到这火，然后走过来，陪我一起。

那团浅蓝色的内焰被包裹在耀眼的金色辉光中，明亮，柔和，温暖。

——我在人群中，看到了他的火，我快步走过去，

他不知所措地冲了上去，仿佛再晚一秒那团火焰就会被黑暗吞噬似的。

——生怕慢一点他就会被淹没在岁月的尘埃里。

他抓起大个子的衣领，拳头撞上了厚实的胸膛，指关节被压迫得咯咯作响，但他什么也感觉不到。

——我带着我的热情，我的冷漠，我的狂暴，我的温和，

他扶起那个倒在地上的男孩，胳膊环过他的腰，将那颗金灿灿的脑袋小心地搁在肩上。

贴近他的每一处都有一股激流荡开，令他四肢变得暖洋洋的。

——以及对爱情毫无理由的相信，走的上气不接下气。

那孩子靠在他肩头，微微地喘着气，他轻得如同一片羽毛，却又重得犹如整个世界。

——我结结巴巴的对他说，你叫什么名字。

他的嘴唇轻颤着，心脏怦怦乱跳，他诚惶诚恐地开口，仿佛对方随时都可能消失在空气中。

“你叫什么？”

男孩背过手，用力抹了一下嘴角。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫罗杰斯。你呢？”

——从你叫什么名字开始，后来，有了一切。

“巴基。”

 

***

“巴基，我们究竟要去哪里？”

“马上就到了，史蒂维，马上。”

他拉着他的手，兴奋地钻过一道破损的栅栏，又拱开一扇没有上锁的铁门。

“这个教堂……这里不是已经废弃了吗？”

“所以它才适合做秘密基地啊。”

巴基小心地拂去大门口的蜘蛛网。

他探出半个脑袋，确认了一下还没有别人发现这块风水宝地，方才回头，朝身后忧心忡忡的史蒂夫挥挥手。

“过来这里，伙计。”

史蒂夫抱着胳膊靠近，他心里仍然有些忐忑。

巴基已经顺着甬道朝礼拜堂中心的小讲坛跑了过去。

太阳还没有完全下山，它将余晖慷慨地洒向斑驳的彩色玻璃。

沐浴在夕阳中的巴基，每寸肌肤，每根头发都散发着温暖的光晕。

史蒂夫看着那个背影几乎有种要流泪的冲动，他又一次懊恼自己没有将纸笔带在身边。

巴基忽然回过头。“来呀！”他喊道，他的双颊染上了玫瑰色，甜美地像个天使。

史蒂夫慢吞吞地跟了上来。

巴基带他来这里的原因是他发现了一样东西，他一定要跟史蒂夫分享。

那是讲坛角落里一架破旧的风琴。

巴基吹了吹琴盖上的浮尘，然后把它打开。

史蒂夫悄悄划了个十字，巴基不禁笑了。

“你这样做，好像我们在干什么了不得的坏事一样。”

“反正不是什么好事。”

史蒂夫嘟囔着，然而闪亮的眼神依然出卖了他心中的雀跃与渴望。

巴基修长的手指滑过象牙色的键盘，他按下几枚琴键，清脆的乐音在空荡荡的教堂中回响。

“虽然有些地方需要调音，”他兴奋地吹了声口哨，“但这个小美人儿保养得还算不错。”

他在布满灰尘的琴凳上坐下，朝史蒂夫做了个鬼脸。

他先练习了几只简单的和弦，随后他的神色变得庄重了起来，手指在琴键上飞舞着，弹奏了一曲《致爱丽丝》。

他沉浸在音乐中，流畅的琴声像清泉一样在他的指尖流淌，如同诉说着某个不为人知的愿望。

按下最后一个音符后，他还不忘用一个夸张的甩头收尾。

他看向史蒂夫，对方正靠在风琴上，盯着那些琴键入神。

“好久没练了，”巴基不好意思地捋了把头发，“有几个地方我完全记错了节拍，但愿你没听出来。”

史蒂夫慢慢地把视线移到他脸上。只不过是凝视而已，其中包含的温度却令巴基有些坐立不安。

一定是史蒂夫觉得他弹琴的样子帅呆了。

他于是问他：“你要不要也试试看？很简单的。”

史蒂夫还是没有开口，他只是走到他右边，坐了下来。

巴基微微侧身，如释重负地舒了一口气。

“手腕要立起来，好像手心里包着一枚鸡蛋一样。”

史蒂夫听得一脸迷惘，巴基示范了半天，最后索性将手覆在了他的手背上。

史蒂夫看上去非常紧张的样子，他的脸红红的，像秋日里熟透的苹果。

巴基觉得有些好笑，但很快他又紧绷了起来。

那是他无法逾越的界线，是他不能触碰的禁果。

 

***

巴基提着一袋面包，再次选择了一条偏僻的小路回家。

自从结识史蒂夫后，巴基走暗巷的次数渐渐多了起来，虽然母亲已经警告过了他很多次。

每次路过那些阴暗的角落时，他的胸口总是被期待和恐惧填满。一方面他希望自己不要看见史蒂夫，一方面他又希望，如果史蒂夫的身影真的出现在那里，他还来得及将他救下。

他实在太过害怕那个身单力薄的男孩在他不知道的地方又被当成了人肉沙袋。

小巷深处传来一声痛苦的嚎叫。

巴基紧紧皱了一下眉头，朝那个方向走去。

昏黄的路灯下闪过一张惨白的脸，一张成年人的脸。

巴基暗暗舒了一口气，随即又被自己的想法羞愧得不能自已。

他的身旁站着至少两个人，从身形上看，都是成年男人。

巴基犹豫了一下，他看了看四周，离他几步远的地方插着一根铁钎，如果他能趁那些人不注意的时候将自己武装起来，也许还有几分胜算？

这时他听见了一声怒骂，巴基知道那个词，那是一个侮辱性的称呼，用来形容那些只跟男人在一起的男人。

巴基瑟缩了一下。他捏紧了手里的纸袋。

紧接着是拳头落在肉体上的声音，然后是断断续续的呻吟声，干咳声。

巴基又抖了一下，仿佛挨揍的人是他自己。

他悄悄地后退了。

一步，两步……一直退到马路边上，他才敢用力呼吸。

他转身，朝着另外一个方向跑去。

不要紧，他对自己说，刚才他看见警察正在朝这边走来，很快他们就会被阻止的。

不要紧，他对自己说，那些人比以前见过的家伙都要强壮，他没有办法打倒他们。

……如果目睹这一切的是史蒂夫呢？

史蒂夫根本不会考虑这些，他一定会冲上去踢他们的屁股，哪怕最后伤痕累累的人是他自己。

巴基感到脸上火辣辣的。

这是他第一次在别人受到欺凌时没有挺身而出。

 

***

他抱紧怀中的纸袋，在夜幕下的布鲁克林飞奔。

他眼前浮现七班的丽莎，那个帅气的黑发女生。他追求了她三个月，用尽全身解数也无法讨得她的欢心。直到某天放学后，他回到本应空无一人的教室取一本忘在课桌里的练习册，却被他看见丽莎坐在莉迪亚旁边，轻轻地抚摸着对方的头发。

她们看着他的样子就像见到了世界末日。

巴基装作什么也没有注意到，飞快地跑回自己的座位，翻出练习册后还不忘冲着空无一人的走廊大喊了一声“史蒂夫我这就来”。

他没有跟任何人说起这件事，包括史蒂夫在内。

莉迪亚再也没有出现在学校里，丽莎在第二个学期转学了。

他继续跑着，怀中的面包被挤压得有些变形。

他已经找到了自己的火，其余的一切看在他眼里，无非是些过眼云烟。

然而他们身处的世界如此压抑和寒冷，在那些他知道和不知道的地方，无数人仅仅因为和自己所爱的人分享着相同的性别而遭到迫害。

他曾经在黑暗中起誓，决不让他的火焰受到一点伤害。

为此他偷偷篡改了一个童话故事的结局，随后懊丧地发现，以他现在的能力，能为他的挚友做的恐怕也就只有这些了。

他无法代替他去承受那些病痛，那些殴打，那些白眼。

然而有些愿望或许是他所能达成的，比如，避免让那个称呼降落到史蒂夫的头上。

如果那是因为他的缘故，他绝对不会原谅自己。

然而，他也不能忍受与他分开。

那是他的火，他的光，他一个人神圣而隐秘的天堂。

他舍不得将他与全世界分享，他有种预感，一旦那样做的话世界就会将他从他身边夺走。

史蒂维，史蒂维……

风从耳边簌簌刮过，他在心底轻轻呼唤那个名字，每一个音节都如此甜美，甜美得令人心碎。

上帝呀，我该如何保护你呢？

 

***

“你可不可以保持静止？”史蒂夫放下铅笔，皱着眉头说，“一分钟，一分钟就好！”

坐在凳子上的巴基不耐烦地扭动了一下。

“你的一分钟可真够长的。”他嘀咕着，转了转僵硬的脖子。

史蒂夫将铅笔架在耳朵上，双手在空气中比划了一个取景框。

“你的头盖骨长得不错，”他促狭地眨了眨眼，“相当饱满，规整。”

巴基忍不住打了个寒颤。

“你想让我晚上做噩梦么，混蛋。”

“你可以努力想想我，说不定我会来救你。”他似笑非笑地回答。

巴基梗住了，他没料到史蒂夫还会说这种风格的俏皮话。

气氛一下子变得暧昧了起来，时间仿佛在这一刻停滞。

双耳所能捕捉的只有自己的心跳声，怦咚，怦咚，如此响亮，如此清晰。

远处有一辆火车正在入站，尖利的汽笛声划破了寂静的夜。

巴基费力地吞咽了一下。

“如果是那样的话，我希望你带了一支军队，长官。”

他又能听见时钟走动的声音了，一切看上去又恢复了正常。

他吐了吐舌头，巴恩斯式的油嘴滑舌永远是救场良方。

“军队？”史蒂夫摇头，“还是算了，我比较喜欢一个人。”

“喜欢一个人？哦不，史蒂维，告诉我你不是认真的。”

“如果我说是呢？”

史蒂夫的目光从他肩头扫过，消失在他背后的墙壁里，消失在某个遥不可及的地方。

“我从未找到过归属感，”他平静地述说着，仿佛谈论着某个无关紧要的人，“没关系的，巴基，我早就知道——我无法融入任何一个群体。”

“但是，”他将视线转向他，蓝色的眼眸深处，有什么在闪闪发亮，“我有你，还有妈妈，那就足够了。”

巴基低下头，他心头五味杂陈，大部分是喜悦，小部分是惶恐，剩下的还有些许内疚。

“你这家伙说什么呢……”

抓住这个机会，问他。

“……什么叫只有我和妈妈，我又不是你的家人。”

“对我而言你就是家人。”

史蒂夫的语气依旧平和，却带着不容否认的坚定，如同在阐述一个显而易见的事实。

快，快问他啊。

“撇开这个不说，史蒂维你，你喜欢什么样的女孩？”

他终于还是支支吾吾地开口了。

干得好，巴基巴恩斯，你可以的。

然而这已经花光了他所有的勇气。此刻的他不敢抬头，更不敢与史蒂夫对视。

他害怕从那张脸上看到他不想看到的表情。

史蒂夫似乎沉吟了半晌。

“我不太清楚，大概是独立，勇敢，自信的那一类？”

他的话语中渗透着某种不确定性，仿佛这是他第一次思考这样的问题。

“你可得加把劲，伙计，”巴基抬起头，努力挤出他所能想像的最接近微笑的表情，“我还梦想着给一堆小史蒂夫做教父呢。”

“彼此彼此，混球。”

“蠢蛋。”

他们交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，史蒂夫脸上的表情终于生动了起来。

“命名就交给你了，”巴基双手合十，做了一个恳求的动作，“我保证，把你的意见排在贝卡前面。”

史蒂夫笑了，不知为何，他觉得那个笑容有些凄凉。

“说真的，史蒂维，你会是个好爸爸，”他认真地说，“而且我不介意这世上多几个像你这样的家伙。”

史蒂夫似乎又被这话逗乐了。“我可不敢这样想，”他脸上切换成自嘲的笑容，“像我这样的病秧子若再增加几个，社会福利体系迟早会被压垮的。”

胡扯，巴基在心里说，那副孱弱的外表下明明就是一个雄鹰般的灵魂，一团永不熄灭的火。

“那么我可以继续了吗，巴恩斯先生？”

总有一天，天空也容不下你的翅膀。

“请继续，艺术家先生。”

而我只能站在那片羽翼投落的阴影里，想象你翱翔的模样。

 

***

他坐在课桌上，侧脸埋在夕阳的余晖里，两条腿在空中晃荡。

他凝视着教室后方那堵墙，那里什么都没有，除了窗棂逐渐拉长的影子。

他默默地回想着那些偶尔停驻在他身上的炽热眼神。

他们心中渴求的，是一样的东西吗？

他可以这样期待吗？

这个想法令他战栗，因为欣喜，也因为骇怕。

他眼前又闪过那张惨白的脸，以及两个女孩惊恐的眼神。

不，不行。

他们可以是任何人，甚至他自己，但绝对，绝对不能是史蒂夫。

因为他如此温暖，如此耀眼。他值得一切最美好的东西，而不是世人的轻辱与毒打。

可他又能做些什么呢？

两个来自布鲁克林的野小子，如何才能在这个不友好的世界里活下去？

啊，对了……

给史蒂夫找个女朋友吧。

“我有你。”

我也是啊。

可是如果因为跟巴基混在一起，以至于没有机会体验真正的爱情，那巴基欠史蒂夫的就太多了。

如果有朝一日，史蒂夫因为一个女孩离开了他……

就让他走吧。

如果那样能让史蒂夫幸福，如果那样史蒂夫就是安全的。

然后，然后他们就会像那些普通朋友一样，在彼此的道路上渐行渐远吧。

说不定隔三差五还能聚上一聚，聊着彼此的家庭，工作上的烦心事，子女的教育，以及养的那些猫和狗。

哦，对了，他们还可以用自己的名字给对方的小孩命名。

长得像你的孩子增多的话，我一定也会高兴吧。

他想着，想着，嘴角不由自主地微微翘起。

耳畔传来一声轻微的咳嗽声。

他低下头，对着面前的女孩温柔一笑。

“朵儿，”他轻舔了下嘴角，“想不想来个四人约会？”

女孩的脸颊在霞光中染上了旖旎的粉红色。

 

***

1934年的夏天，居里夫人去世了，费米发现核反应现象，苏联加入国际联盟……

1934年的夏天，17岁的布鲁克林野孩子，明白什么是爱了。

 

***

BGM：Romantic Mystery

By: 林俊杰

 

灯火光影 街道人群 谁被谁吸引

窗台风铃 我在咖啡厅 为你弹琴

 

这种街灯 这种气氛

这种人生 这样一座山城

这种教堂 这种石墙

这种藤蔓 你我走在街上

 

Girl we were once a Romantic Mystery,

oh your touch 向日葵里的秘密

相爱原来是种默契

故事细腻 Romantic Mystery

神秘 抽象是一种情绪

油画鲜艳了 所有回忆

故事在弯曲 流苏在摇曳

我们相恋的结局美丽

如果可以 爱像雨季 痛快想你

 

这种沙滩 这种浪漫 这种印象 狠狠爱你 一场

Tu es Ma Misterieuse Romance Je t'aime

（你是我的Romantic Mystery, 我爱你）

这种桥梁 这种村庄 这种月光 让爱有画面感

Ta beaute, je ne L'oublierai Jamais, Jamais

（你的美丽，我永远，永远无法忘怀）

 

隔着距离 Romantic Mystery

在想你 如果一切都继续

到处是爱你 证据

生活细腻 Romantic Mystery

甜蜜 我于是拿起笔

清楚地描绘 如何爱你

淡淡的香气 小小的茉莉

那爱情一点都不忧郁

我又继续 为你弹琴 解释命运

Autant En Emporte Le Vent

（随风而逝）

Gone with the wind

 

 

 

FIN

 

***

 

彩蛋

 

多年后的某一天，史蒂夫拉着Winter去听音乐会，从贝多芬的致爱丽丝开始，到欢乐女神结束。

Winter靠在椅背上，他时不时地抬起手，抹去眼角的泪水。

“我记得这个，”他低声说，“这是音乐。”

黑暗中他悄悄握紧了那只金属的手。

 

不好意思，巴基。

长得像我的孩子，这个世界上大概不会再有了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巴基篇写得堵死我了，死小孩你能不能别这么懂事？？  
> 唉，这文单看或许有些苦涩，不过结合着《得失寸心知》里史蒂维的意象，大概只能算微酸吧。  
> 至少我是酱紫觉得。  
> ——你说谁卖安利哪？！
> 
> 严肃的观感：  
> 队一给我的感觉就是芽盾（包括初期的美国队长）是个偏浪漫主义，理想主义的人，而巴基总是能考虑到现实的一面。所以在坠入爱河的时候，史蒂夫想的是心意相通，而巴基想的却是保护好他珍贵的火苗。  
> 所以只有巴基离开了，史蒂乎才能真正成长起来吧。  
> ……一口老血。  
> 希望最后没有把巴基写得太渣。我个人并不喜欢在耽美文里炮灰女性角色，然而既要表达双向暗恋又得解释巴基如此热衷于四人约会的理由，我只能想到这个了。  
> 多萝西，曼蒂，对不起，希望你们找到自己的幸福。  
> 也许人们在年轻的时候总是难以避免地做些傻事吧，尤其是为了自己爱的人。  
> 以及，冬兵的启动词里有个十七，嗯我绝对没有想歪。  
> 跟到这里的GN辛苦了，最后的迷你彩蛋希望你们喜欢。

**Author's Note:**

> 终于把队三里的梗脑进去了-v-


End file.
